Generals
Why do I need Generals? Generals provide several benefits. #The only way you can attack anything (Wilds, Barbarians, and Cities) #They can be assigned as Praefects speeding up Resources, Research, Training, and Construction GENERALS ARE NO LONGER USED AS PRAFECTS #The higher their level the better you fight and more Praefect bonus you get How do I get Generals? Build a Generals Quarters: #Level 1 gets you 2 generals #Level 2 gets you 4 #Level 3 gets you 6 (recommended minimum so you have 4 Generals as Praefects and 2 available to lead your armies) #Level 4 gets you 8 #Level 5 gets you 10 and so on. After building the Quarters you can click on the big blue button "Assign Generals" and be able to choose a Facebook friend to be one of you Generals. Prefer the ones who already plays in the game, this because they have 4 energy points instead of 2 if they're not playing. This gives you the possibility to make more attack during the day. Since there's at minimum one other game owned by the creator you can choose player from that game and have 4 energy points. How do I use Generals? To lead your troops in battle: When you march your troops (using the Map or Rally Spot) you must have an unassigned general available. The higher their level the better your troops fight. Improve your efficiency (Praefects): You can assugn your generals as Prafects to improve your Resources, Research, Training, and Construction, up to 24 hours at a time. This costs a modest amount of silver. Note: A General assigned as a Praefect is not available for combat, THE OPTION TO USE GENERALS AS PRAFECTS NO LONGER EXISTS. GENERALS ARE ONLY USED FOR ATTACKING How do I improve / level up Generals? #Leading troops in battle #Working as a Praefect #Holding a wild and battleground for 5 minute or 1 hour(to gain 5 levels) Can I dismiss a General? Yes is possible to dismiss a General to choose another friend who has more energy. When in the Quarter windows scroll the list and click on the red X in the line of the General you want to dismiss. Remember that the level are lost forever they DO NOT be transferred in the new General, the new one start at 1st level 0 (zero) points. Update 17th June 2013 : You can only dismiss a general with full energy. How do I recharge the energy? 1. Click the green plus sign (+) beside the energy bar of the general, in the General's Quarters. 2. Use the Item called "Roman Vigor" to refill the generals energy, or ask for free refill by posting on that general's Facebook page. They can only refill in this manner once per day. What means the icons in the General label? *the green bar is the indicator of the level progression, *the green plus is used when you gain from the Fortune one of the 3 cards that gives ponts instantly to the general, *the lightning is the energy owned and is the indicator of how many actions the General can perform each day. Attack or be a Praefect cost 1 energy point, *the lockpad means that General have 1 point less of energy, so 2 locks means 2 energy point less (see earlier to know how to improve it), *the green plus near the last energy/lockpad is used to recharge the energy of the General General levels Category:Buildings